


Methos and the Doctor

by KerrAvonsen



Category: Doctor Who, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-11-15
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerrAvonsen/pseuds/KerrAvonsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world's oldest Immortal and a time-travelling alien. Surely they would meet? But not in the right order. A set of vigniettes showing glimpses of their encounters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friendly Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends have a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** crossovers100  
> **Claim:** Doctor Who  
> **Prompt:** drink

"Of course aliens exist!" Methos said. "It's rather arrogant to assume that Earth is the only planet in the universe to have life on it."

"You don't believe in demons, but you believe in aliens?" Duncan said incredulously.

"I haven't _met_ any demons," Methos said.

"You've met aliens?" Joe asked, eyes widening slightly.

"He's pulling your leg," Duncan scowled.

But Methos wasn't paying attention. His eyes were on the door of the bar, where a couple had just come in. "Oh no," he said. "Here comes trouble."

"An immortal?" Joe asked softly.

Duncan frowned and shook his head. Methos snorted. "Not that kind of trouble."

There was nothing particularly notable about the pair near the door. The man had short hair, a long nose and ears that stuck out. He wore a leather jacket. The woman was a pretty blonde in casual clothes. The man looked around the room, and when he saw the three at their table, he grinned broadly, tapped his companion on the shoulder, and made their way towards them.

"Too late," Methos sighed.

The man was still smiling when he approached them.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear," Methos said pointedly.

"That's no way to greet an old friend," the man said in the soft tones of the north of Britain.

"No, I am _not_ going to help you," Methos said. He jerked a thumb in Duncan's direction. "Ask Macleod here, he _likes_ saving the world."

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Joe said.

"Doctor, this is Joe Dawson; he owns this bar, do try not to blow it up. Joe, the Doctor. The fellow with the heroic visage beside me is Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod. He's only 400, easily led."

"I am not!" Duncan spluttered.

"Duncan, the young lady here is Rose Tyler, though I don't know if she has a boyfriend at the moment. Oh, and the Doctor here is a time-travelling alien from the planet Gallifrey. Saves the world a lot. You two should get together."

"How do you know my name?" Rose said. "We've never met before."

"Trouble with time travellers is that they don't meet people in the right order," Methos said. "We're going to have met in the past."

"Rose, this is Methos, he's about 5000 years old," the Doctor said.

"5000?" Rose glanced at the Doctor. "You're pulling my leg, right?"

The Doctor grinned. "Nope. He's an immortal."

"Which I won't be for very much longer if you keep on dropping my name and mentioning my age in public places," Methos glared at the Doctor.

"Sorry!" the Doctor said completely unapologetically. "Want a drink?", he said, pulling up a chair. "The next round's on Rose."


	2. Geodesy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet all sorts of people in the Library at Alexandria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** crossovers100  
> **Claim:** Doctor Who  
> **Characters:** 1st Doctor, Methos  
> **Prompt:** #44 Circle

"Of course the world is round!" His toga spoke of riches, his white head of age, but perhaps not wisdom. "Simple geometry proves it so!"

Methos smoothed the sand-table in front of him, and handed the old man a stylus, raising one eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge, young man?"

Methos suppressed a smile. "I am here to learn."

"Humph!" The man drew a diagram on the damp sand, a circle and lines, and propounded an experiment for measuring shadows at noon.

"But surely that assumes that the sun's rays are parallel?" Methos drew another diagram.

"At last, an intelligent pupil!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time the Doctor meets Methos (though not the first time Methos meets the Doctor!). It's in the Library of Alexandria, but I couldn't fit that in and keep it a drabble.
> 
> Geodesy: That branch of applied mathematics which determines, by means of observations and measurements, the figures and areas of large portions of the earth's surface, or the general figure and dimensions of the earth; or that branch of surveying in which the curvature of the earth is taken into account, as in the surveys of States, or of long lines of coast. (Webster's Revised Unabridged Dictionary (1913))


	3. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Himalayas can be dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge**: crossovers100  
> **Characters:** 2nd Doctor, Methos  
> **Prompt:** #64 Fall

The Doctor placed his feet carefully on the icy path, clutching the embroidered bag closely to his chest. It would do no good to Padmasambhava to have given the Ghanta into his safekeeping if he didn't actually manage to get back to the TARDIS safely. After detouring around a deceptively smooth snowslide, he paused for breath, and noticed someone coming up the path towards him.

The stranger was dressed in leather and furs, with dark brown hair and an aquiline nose, reddened by the cold.

"Is this the way to the Detsen Monastery?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't go that way if I were you."

"You think you can stop me, little man?" the other said belligerently.

"I have no intention of _stopping_ you, but if you would just listen -"

"Good," the other shoved past him and stepped straight onto the snowslide. His feet went from under him, and before the Doctor could grab his flailing arms, the man had gone over the edge in a rumble of snow.

The Doctor wrung his hands. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear."

**###**

When Methos revived at the bottom of the mountain, he realized he ought to listen to advice a bit more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the early 1600s, just as the 2nd Doctor is leaving the Detsen Monastery after his first visit there (mentioned in "The Abominable Snowmen").


End file.
